Alejo Gutierrez
Alejo Gutierrez is the Segunda Espada in the Arrancar Army . He is incredibly old, but not as old as Santiago de la Cruz. As if he was the antithesis to Santiago's devout Christianity, Alejo is a self-pronounced Satanist, and regularly sacrifices human souls and lesser Hollows to the Evil Lord. His zanpakto, Vacio, is powerful enough to rival some Captains'. Appearance Alejo is normal height at 5'11". He has tanned skin and long black hair that goes down to his shoulder, with dark green eyes. His eyes are notorious for intimidating those Alejo does not view too kindly. The remnants of his Hollow mask are found in the front of his neck, concealing his throat and jugulars. While this might sound fortunate, it makes it really difficult if he chokes. This happens more than one may think. His Hollow hole is located below his navel, which he likes to keep concealed in a long white cloak he wears. Personality Alejo may be seen as cold or distant by some. He is usually introverted, opting to stay in his tower, where he is entertained by a massive digital library, extensive game library, both physical and virtual, and collection of musical instruments. However, when Alejo does venture out of his tower, he is calm and reserved among those he does not know, or Santiago, as he holds a respect of authority. When Alejo is with those he considers friends, he warms up a bit. He can crack jokes, which he thinks are funny, and talk about anything. When in battle, Alejo tries to keep a level head, but the carnage and excitement can go to his head, as he is incredibly blood-thirsty. Biography The Segunda Espada was born Christoph Beckenbauer in southern Germany in the year 1493. His father, Bjorn, was a lumberjack while his mother, Anna, was a baker. Christoph moved to Wittenburg in 1513 to move away from the small village he had known his entire life. While he was living in Wittenburg, the Protestant Reformer Martin Luther posted his 95 Theses to the door of the All Saint's Church. Christoph, a devout Catholic all his life, began to believe what Luther said. He soon became one of his first followers. After the excommunication of Luther in 1520, the Inquisition stormed Wittenburg. Christoph was one of the many tried for heresy. He defended himself to the best of his ability, but he was found guilty of heresy, and was burned at the stake on 13 March 1521. This is where his profound hatred of Christianity, particularly the Roman Catholic Church, developed. He soon became a profound belivever in Satanism in the afterlife, seeing it as the ultimate insult to the Church that had wronged him so. When Christoph reached the afterlife, he became a Hollow due to his Satanic beliefs. So, Christoph wandered the Earth as a Hollow. It was the year 1634 in Milan, Italy when a group of twelve seated Shinigami tried to slay the group of Menos Christoph was part of. The Menos killed the Shinigami, but not without many losses. Christoph, thirsty for blood, consumed the rest of the Menos, and became an Adjucha. It took dozens of years of trial and error, but Christoph finally removed his mask, and became an Arrancar. He chose the name Alejo Gutierrez, because it rolled off the tongue. At this point, Alejo became interested in human affairs. He would follow a particularly evil human, kill him, and take his form. The first man he did this to was Maximilien de Ropespierre on 20 September 1792, the day before the First French Republic was declared. Alejo purposefully brought on the Reign of Terror after the French Revolution, and killed over 41,000 people as a result. When "Ropespierre" died in 1794, Alejo, satisfied with the death, sat on the sidelines of human history until the 20th Century, when he took over Grigori Rasputin. As Rasputin, Alejo worked behind the scenes to undermine the Tsar, Nicholas II of Russia. He set forth the gears that would lead to the Russian Revolution, and even made arrangements for Vladimir Lenin to return to Russia and lead the Bolsheviks. Although Rasputin died in 1916, it was because of him that millions of people died from the Revolution, and the rule of Lenin, Stalin and all leaders of the Soviet Union. After Rasputin, Alejo saw the political turmoil in Weimar Germany in the 1920s, and took the place of Heinrich Himmler, who would head the Waffen SS. While Adolf Hitler was clearly over the deep end, Alejo calmly coaxed him onwards, and took a direct role in the Final Solution. Alejo disappeared when the Russians stormed Berlin in 1945, and made a gigai to take his place. Alejo watched the Cold War from afar, and watched as the Middle East began to become relevant on the world stage. He took the form of a young Iraqi, named Saddam Hussein. He rose through the ranks, and became President of Iraq. As President, Alejo made war with Iran, gassed his own citizens, and invaded Kuwait. When Operation Desert Storm ended in 1992, Alejo laid low for awhile, but began to pick up where he left off. When the Americans invaded in 2003, Alejo again placed a gigai in his place, and retreated to Las Noches. He was through with the World of the Living, for now. Plot When Alejo arrived in Las Noches as one of the most powerful Arrancar, he was granted the Sexta position. To prove his worth, he and other Arrancar led an attack on various locations on Earth. He and an Arrancar by the name of Valgard attacked Moscow, hoping to attain the Russian nuclear arsenal to launch against the United States of America and People's Republic of China, triggering a nuclear war. He and Valgard were thwarted by Ichiro Seiten and Katsu Naigawa. Still, hundreds in Moscow died, and the Kremlin lied in ruins. Elsewhere, the Arrancar had attacked London and Venice, where more success was met. After the failed attack on Moscow, Alejo stayed in Las Noches, slowly climbing the ranks. When he finally left his tower, having been in isolation for months, he found Las Noches nearly abandoned and himself the Segunda. He welcomed the newcoming Espada, and is anxiously awaiting his next contact with a Shinigami. Zanpakto/Resurreccion Alejo's zanpakto, Vacio, takes the form of a scimitar when sealed. This is so because when Alejo wandered before Milan, he took a liking to the scimitars used by Moorish warriors in Spain. To release his Zanpakto, and unleash his Resurreccion, he slices his wrist, while saying "Erradica, Vacio (Erradicate, Emptiness)". When Alejo unleashes his Resurreccion, he radically changes form. His usually tan skin turns a dark green, and turns very, very scaly. His Hollow mask grows around his entire neck, and branches out in spikes around his neck, forming a very deadly Elizabethan collar. Vacio becomes more deadly, as the edges are now serrated. His eyes grows larger, and turn yellow. Horns grow on his head. He resembles a medieval drawing of Satan, without the wings. His first ability is a ring of fire surrounds the target, and the flames shoot upwards when Alejo utters the phrase "El fuego del Infierno (The flames of Hell)". His next ability is called "''La lengua de Lucifer ''(The tongue of Lucifer)". This ability makes anything that touches, save for himself.